


Body Worship, Verse 1

by Sinworks



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, but not underage, title should make content clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Indulgence and exploration, by someone who should know better.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Body Worship, Verse 1

The sound of rain pattered on the roof and the windows, a pleasant sound to hear. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was not. His tongue was deep in Kanji's mouth as they made out, kissing hungrily, Kanji's arms tight around him, aggressive in his libido but firmly kept in check by Dojima, who kept a hand fisted in the back of his hair to properly control the kiss.

_"I gotta say, you're the hottest cop I've ever seen by far. An' I ain't the only one who thinks that. I've made a few gay friends in my courses, and when I tell them I'm a family friend of yours, they all get jealous."_

His cock was starting to stiffen in his pants. This was already more action than he'd had in months, and he wanted more, so much more. But that Kanji, of all people, would be the one he sought it out with...insane, really. His trouble with the law was reaching new heights, evidently.

_"You were definitely giving me the eyes at the police station. I've hung out at the clubs, I know what that stare means by now."_

He moaned into the kiss, biting Kanji's lip. Sucking on it a few times, before they deepen again, and Kanji's tongue was in his mouth this time. His eyes fluttered open just for a second, to remember where he is and who he's kissing, before they shut again, content. The hand not in Kanji's hair was planted firmly on his ass, squeezing it through those jeans that fit him way more closely than they should be able to get away with.

_"You can't say give me that 'kid' crap anymore, man. I'm grown, and I like sex. You ain't gotta take me out on a date or anything. If all you want is me over for some 'coffee' and whatnot, I'm down."_

And like an idiot, Dojima had blurted out an invitation to his home for the weekend that Nanako would be away for summer camp. Except that instead of 'blurting it out', he'd actually thought it over and taken a look at his phone to make sure he would be free, even though he knew this was dumb, and that this couldn't end well, and that he ought to rebuff Kanji before things got out of hand and he said or did something he couldn't take back.

_"Kiss me. You kiss me right fucking now or I'm walking out and going home."_

And here they were.

And Dojima felt oddly okay with those huge arms around him, holding him tight, as if he were the one being steadied and reassured.

Those arms, those _fucking_ arms...

"Close your eyes."

A sudden craving had struck Dojima, something he just had to do. Kanji looked bemused, but obeyed, and Dojima loosened his left arm from around himself. He took it, and carefully held him still as, starting from the back of the palm, he began to kiss his way up Kanji's arm. Well, it started with kisses. By the time he got to the elbow, he had dropped the pretense and it was more of him openly licking those muscles.

Already gifted with a powerlifter's physique, the muscles on Kanji's body were that of a man who'd been bodybuilding for years instead of three months or so. And the amount of attention Dojima was lavishing on them now betrayed that he found that very, very hot. It wasn't really often he was noticeably smaller than another man, being 5'11" and fairly well-muscled himself, let alone someone university-aged. But he liked the way he had to lean up to kiss Kanji, liked how easy it was to melt into him, onto him. He liked how the younger man's biceps were so well-able to encircle him.

_"Nngh..."_

His tongue trails up one of those biceps now, openly appreciating, perhaps lewdly, the power straining underneath the flesh. He uses a hand to lift the sleeve, and makes it all the way up to the temporary skull tattoo the kid still wore, kissing it once and smiling to himself, and then continuing the tongue trail upwards, over the shoulder and into the crook of his neck, resulting in more pleasant noises from the punk. As far as he could go with his shirt still on, which he let drop back into place as he pulled away.

Dojima could see the rise and fall of Kanji's heavy breathing in his chest, and each time he inhaled, those muscles strained his shirt a little more. He liked that. Liked the effect he was having. But watching that...seeing that, and seeing the tensing and untensing of those shoulders...it gave him an idea. Gave him something he wanted to see, to do. He leaned in for another kiss, but broke it quickly so he could speak.

"Let's go outside."

Kanji's brow furrowed. "It's raining."

"It's slowing down. C'mon, we won't get a chance like this again soon." Dojima said, tugging the arm he had around the other man's hip.

"When you said you might end up exploring some stuff, is this what you meant?" Kanji asked, hesitantly following him.

"I only have a couple days with you to myself." he said defensively. "I wanna cram in as much as I can get. 'Sides, don't young guys like you enjoy stuff like that?"

"If I wanted you all wet, I'd just join you in the shower."

"Shower's not big enough for us both." he lied. Truthfully, he'd been scanning the best places to have sex. And once he'd taken a look out of his backyard, he just hadn't been able to shake something he'd been wanting to do for a long, long time. Though, the shower was a really good idea. The fact that it was raining outside was just a bonus.

And, in some ways, a curse, as he found out when he actually followed Kanji outside.

"It's fucking cold." Kanji complained.

It was indeed fucking cold. But the more Dojima watched, the more he liked what he saw. He was dearly glad he hadn't yet gotten Kanji's t-shirt off of him. Although the rain had slowed and was definitely on its way out, it still quickly soaked him through. It was playing out even better than it had in his head a few seconds ago. Wet fabric clung to every curve and crevice, every inch of that ridiculously sculpted body. He hadn't thought it was possible for him to get harder than he was before, but he did, and it was quickly pointed out.

"You wanna get out of those already, old man?"

"Shut up." he barked. He really should get these clothes off. But something was stopping him.

"C'mon. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, it's just..." he swallowed. "Kanji, I haven't been naked with another person in a long, long time."

"How long's it been since you were naked with another man?"

"Never." Dojima admitted. "Most I did were fully-clothed blowjobs in alleyways or in police cars."

"Hot." Kanji commented. "But come on. I'm committed to this. I meant what I said, so don't throw in the towel here."

Dojima bit his lip, but he looked into the younger man's eyes at exactly the wrong time. Seeing that...something in them, not quite lust, something more firm...it axed his hesitation. He strolled closer, feeling more of the rain on him, tossing his cigarette into the grass.

"You want it?"

An eyebrow raised on Kanji. The change in his own tone was very on-purpose, and he caught it.

"I might."

And Kanji knew how to play along. A little defiance, some spark of resistance, just to see if Dojima would come down hard on it.

A few steps forward, taken slowly, and he maintains that eye contact. The more Kanji's eyes burn into him, the stronger he feels. His own gaze feels less and less reluctant, the urge to look away ebbing away with each nanosecond. By the time he was a foot away from the punk, he wants nothing more than to bend him over and fuck him into a puddle. But they've got time, so he's going to indulge.

"Take your shirt off."

Kanji moved his hands to obey, but like lightning, hands reached out to stop him, grabbing his wrists. Dojima had thought better.

"Wait. Let me do it."

There was a smug smirk on Kanji's face by now. But it didn't matter. He dropped his arms back to his side, and Dojima slipped his fingers underneath the soaked shirt, splaying them. The v-lines on this guy were sharp enough to cut steel. Slowly, slowly, he peels that shirt up and away, freeing the other man bit by bit from the clingy fabric.

The sight was unparalleled. His cock throbbed in his pants watching those abs be freed pair by pair, and the pecs and shoulders soon after. Kanji lifted his arms, enabling him to pull it over the man's head and discard it on the grass. He didn't worry about it getting dirty. They weren't going to be wearing clothes all weekend if he could help it. Once that was done, he brought himself low, so that he could nuzzle against those ridiculous hips that still had clothes on and work up from there. A hand came to the back of his head to run fingers through his hair as he moved upward, licking. Every inch, every curve, all of the abs. He drank the rainwater from Kanji's abdomen, and following that, his chest, licking the muscles in that torso in wide arcs. He couldn't get enough, couldn't taste enough.

Kanji's shoulders received the same treatment, and he moaned under Dojima's lavishing tongue. Dojima himself felt like a whore, doing something so...degraded. Deviant. He refused to care, though. This was his chance to do what he wanted, and he wasn't going to hold himself back. Kanji was going to be the one to stop anything that happened here, if anything stopped at all. Once he finished with the shoulders, he licked his way over the collar, up the neck, and right up to the punk's lips, which met his own with a vigor. As they made out, Dojima became aware of movement, and he felt the buttons on his own shirt being undone, from bottom up. Once the top button was undone, he ripped it away from himself, a more difficult task than it needed to be, and threw it off to the side without breaking stride, or the kiss.

Hands followed the trail upwards on his now exposed torso. He wasn't as built as Kanji, but when he finally did come away for air, he liked the hunger in his eyes. He even saw the punk lick his lips. Maybe another day, they've have time for Kanji to return all of those favors. He could even feel himself getting turned on at the idea of it, being worshipped the way he'd done so far. But right now was different, and he wasn't done. For now, he takes it up a notch, working at the button and zipper on Kanji's jeans.

Getting those off was a nightmare, really, but the punk showed astounding patience while Dojima, tongue between his teeth, worked at pulling them down over those thighs. And underneath them was a beautiful sight. Thank every god that Kanji had seen fit not to wear underwear, as he doesn't think he would've had any remaining patience for pulling those down over his too-well-muscled thighs, too. Instead, his mouth went slightly dry as he found out that the bulge that had been under those jeans, which now lay pooled around his ankles, had been only a hint towards the truth. Kanji was rock hard, and goddamned massive. He remembered how much thought he had put into this, how much back-and-forth in his head he'd been doing for the last day and a half over what would happen between him and the punk. Kissing, cuddling? Oral, anal? And how was it going to happen? Who was going to be on top? At thirty-eight years old, did he really have it in him to take it up the ass even if he decided he wanted to? Surely, being the older man and a cop and all, he could wrangle his authority and just let it go unstated that he'd be the dominant and the one penetrating?

But now that he was here, he needn't have bothered. Oral it was. Kanji's cock was, like everything else about him, far bigger than it really needed to be. Even assuming he wanted to try bottoming, it would be a cold day in hell before Dojima tried fitting _this_ thing up his ass. Surely Kanji wouldn't mind bottoming, at least for now?

_Huh. Wonder if he gets that a lot._

Kanji shook his jeans off of his ankles, and Dojima backed up a bit, sitting on his haunches and watching Kanji remove his socks as well. He now stood fully naked, and his hands hovered to either side of his thighs, themselves also laden thick with muscle. Dojima looked up, and whistled, wishing he had a cigarette in his mouth. The sudden watering in his mouth, so soon after the dryness, was giving him whiplash. Looking up at him, the full might of him... Just seeing all of that, standing tall. There was so much muscle, there was so much _of_ him. Kanji smiled down at him. Dojima's cock twitched, and he could swear that Kanji's did in the same instant.

Nothing left to do. Anything else would be stalling. They were really doing this. _He_ was really doing this. His hands splay on either side of those powerful thighs, and he goes down. It had been way too long since he'd given oral, he was out of practice, but again, Kanji was surprisingly patient. The two of them began to moan as Dojima got into it, letting his nervousness ease away, replaced by a steady rhythm. No sense in trying to go down all the way, but for now he hollowed his cheeks and did his best, running his tongue along the underside of that cock and getting the spots he knew were going to drive the punk wild.

The sounds of moaning began to grow between the two of them, and they increased when Dojima's hands circled around the thighs to splay over both ass cheeks, squeezing appreciatively. They resisted, full of muscle as they were. Figured it wouldn't any different. Dojima's own cock was straining insistently against the inside of his pants as he blew the younger man, reminding him of the ultimate goal. But he staved it off, at least for a few minutes. He wanted to give a good blowjob to really get Kanji in the mood. And when he finally felt satisfied, he pulled off with a small _pop!_

"Turn around." he said, pulling himself to his feet.

"You really get off on this whole giving orders thing, don''t you?"

"No, I get off on seeing them followed." Dojima said, smiling as he saw Kanji obey him. "Up against the fence."

The fence on the back of their house was tall and made of wooden posts, finely carved so as not to result in splinters. It wasn't the most stable thing, creaking slightly if someone leaned on it with too much weight. Dojima doubted it would break down, but give him some time and he'd give it a damn good try.

Kanji was fucking gorgeous like this. Gorgeous all the time, really, but this one was really getting to him. Hands braced against the fence, the shoulder blades flexing, all of _him_ laid out for him like this...that broad, powerfully built back...he was a little envious of it. He had difficulty tearing his eyes away from it to let them linger on Kanji's ass. They roved back up as he approached, closing the gap. His hands began to explore, and it wasn't long before his tongue followed. Again, he lavished his tongue over all of that muscle, enjoying the taste, worshipping it. Kanji let out small groans as Dojima worked, going from the small of his back all the way up to the back of his neck--with a kiss laid to the shell of his ear--and back down again. And when he reached the base of his back the second time, he kneeled, ready for the next part.

Kanji moaned, almost yelled, as Dojima's tongue hit his entrance. Of course, he had to run that tongue over the slabs of muscle that were Kanji's ass, but once he was satisfied with that much, it was time for a proper rimjob. He wasted no time laying his tongue wide and flat and licking up and down his asscrack, enjoying the way Kanji's hole twitched and shivered underneath, and the way rainwater falling down his back met his tongue.

"Fuck me..." he heard from above. "Fuck me, please..."

Dojima refused. He enjoyed eating ass, and Kanji had a great ass. That, and torturing him with this rimjob was making him very, very happy. His cock was pulsing in his pants, though, so he simply wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. Stamina was a strong point of his, but there was only so long he could drag things out before his body took things away from him.

He kept going for several more minutes, mercilessly enjoying the whines and moans from above as he speared Kanji with his tongue repeatedly, curling it every so often to really send those waves up his spine. Finally, he pulled away, licking his lips this time. Dojima stood up, hurriedly unzipping his pants while Kanji complained about the loss of contact. His own rock-hard cock was trapped in his briefs, but those were yanked down just enough to be out of the way along with his pants. He couldn't wait any longer, and he moaned in tandem with his partner when he slid himself inside, stilling once he was balls deep.

He tried to be gentle, knowing there was no lube involved and hoping his rimjob had been a decent way of loosening the man. But he heard no complaint as he started up his rhythm, pushing back and forth and closing his eyes in pleasure. It took everything he had not to simply ream Kanji's rear end right in half from the get-go, but he makes his way there steadily. A little faster with each thrust, a carefully controlled pace. After a certain point, he stopped, and spoke.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. C'mon."

Dojima held a tight grip on Kanji's hips, slamming back and forth into that tight muscle ass. Kanji wasn't even trying to hold back his moans, which could be heard over the creaking of the fence, though hopefully the sound of the rain kept the neighbors from knowing what was going on. Truth be told, Dojima was having to grit his teeth tight to keep from responding in suit. The guy was insanely tight, and the mere sight of him bent over could've driven him to spill. The water droplets running down it just made it all the worse. Glistening, flexing with his breathing. He spares one hand's iron grip to rub a palm up and down that expanse of skin and muscle, just to indulge himself.

At some point, he could feel that tightening in his gut, the small spark that became a flame. That heat behind his navel that trailed down to his groin. And it was too soon, much too soon for that. He wasn't nearly done enjoying this man. He has to slow down, almost to a stop, and regain control of himself. Predictably, Kanji didn't like that, and began trying to grind back onto him. It took a lot of his effort, when he took his partner by the hips, to make him stop--even in the middle of sex, Kanji was very strong. The slipperiness of their bodies right now didn't help.

Experimentally, he raised a hand, and brought it down on Kanji's right ass cheek. A yelp left the punk underneath him, and Dojima couldn't help but grin. Their rain-slicked skin must've made that sting a little bit more than intended. He tries it again, a little harder this time.

"H-hey, st-stop that!" Kanji said, but Dojima could hear laughter inbetween his breaths.

Satisfied, Dojima grabbed Kanji by the hips again and pounded away, faster and harder than ever. The sound from before, of flesh slapping against flesh, began to ring out with every thrust as Dojima's hips met Kanji's as he speared the man on his cock over and over, taking him to the hilt every time. Kanji howled, overcome, and Dojima felt him tighten around his cock as his orgasm started. The tight heat was unbearable as he furiously dicked his partner, and eventually it mounted too high. After several seconds of hard, fast anal, Dojima had to pull out, just as white ropes splattered against his fence posts.

He held on to Kanji's hips as the younger man gasped and panted, fearful that he might collapse. Once he was sure that wasn't going to happen, one hand left to reach down and begin stroking himself, trying to keep himself hard now that his cock was now exposed to the cool air and rain again.

"W-Why the fuck did you stop?!" came a harsh gasp from Kanji.

"C'mere."

Dojima answered his question with his body. He moved to the man's side and took hold of his arms, helping him up, then crouching down with him and rolling him onto his side, and then his back. Kanji seemed to understand as his back met the wet grass, and he spread his legs, waiting.

Dojima had never seen anything in his life so erotically appealing as this. Kanji Tatsumi, laid out on the grass on his back, breathing hard, wet hair plastered to his forehead, and rain falling on him, highlighting every curve on him as it ran down the lines of his body, hitting his abs and running off his v-lines. He had a hard time catching his own breath, and the sight wasn't helping him to calm down and control himself. He leaned forward and indulged again.

Again he drank the rainwater from Kanji's chest, lavishing that powerful torso with his tongue. Every inch, every millimeter, worshipped to the best of his ability. Kanji tasted good. Too good. He wasn't able to stop himself for long, even for the chance to lick and suck and bite those pecs one after the other.

Soon, he's got his hands underneath Kanji's knees, holding them to either side of his hips, and is pressing inside him again. He fucked Kanji thoroughly, throwing his head back and moaning, but never for too long, lest he be deprived of the sight of Kanji doing the same. The sensations were finally too much, and that heat trails through his body like flame following fuel. Down, down, then down the length of his cock, until he finally spilled. He groaned, jerking his hips erratically while he emptied himself inside Kanji.

There was silence for a while as they caught their breaths. He didn't know how long they stayed there, but the rain, which had been on a decrescendo when they first went outside, was finally slowing to a stop. He waited until the rain was gone to pull himself up to one knee. If the sun started to come out, someone might see them, and they'd be in trouble.

"Come on." he said, helping Kanji up. "Go get your clothes and bring them inside. Let's go hit the shower."

"Sounds like a plan." Kanji said, still breathless from the sex. Dojima couldn't help but notice he was still hard. Ah, well. Young guys and their libidos.

_I'll have to do something about that later._


End file.
